Toxic
Toxic is a platform game in August 2007. The player controls a man in a yellow suit who is trying to blow up a Robot Factory. A sequel for Toxic was released on November 25th entitled Toxic II. Controls Left and Right arrow keys - Move Up arrow key - Jump Down arrow key - Duck Space bar - Throw/Plant a bomb Gameplay Toxic is a platformer game. The player plays as a yellow suited man who has to try to make it to the Red Teleporter, in a similar manner as the Hot Air Series. The player has to use different types of Bombs to destroy enemies and platforms, to make a way to the end. Levels Toxic has 20 levels. Level 1 Enemies -''' (2) Wheel robot 'Bombs -' Basic Bomb This level mainly consists of signs explaining to the player how to control the character and play the game. Level 2 This level introduces how to wall jump, the Throw Bomb, and the Leaking Pipe. Level 3 This level teaches the player about all the different Bombs in the game. Introducing the Mega Bomb, Sticky Bomb, Drill Bomb, and Cluster Bomb This level introduces the Hovering Robot and the Lasers. Level 4 'Enemies -' *(2) Acid shooting mines *(1) Wheel robots 'Bombs -' *Basic Bomb *Throw Bomb This level introduces the Acid Shooting Mine. The player starts on top of a thin layer (about two blasts thick) of metal and rock. After blasting through the rock with their basic bombs, the player lands on a similar layer of rock and metal, except that there is a Acid shooting mine on either side. After two more blasts, the player falls to yet another layer with the metal rock switched up. On the left side are throw bombs, while to the right is a wheel robot. Beneath the metal is the Red teleporter, so the player has to blast their way through the rock, and then fall diagonally onto the teleport. Level 5 This level introduces the Cannon Robot. Level 6 This level introduces the Digging Robot. Level 7 This level Introduces the Three Legged Robot. Level 8 This level involves navigating around Lasers. Level 9 This level introduces the Spikes. Level 10 This Level introduces the Robotic Squid. Level 11 This level involves first dropping through a spiky area, then climbing back up for a second drop. Level 12 This level involves navigating through a maze of Cannon Robots. This level Introduces the first moving Cannon Robots. Level 13 In this level you have to take advantage of the dissolving platforms and use your bombs wisely to finish. Level 14 In this level you have to go upwards avoiding many leaking pipes along the way. This level has a glitch that can make the first cannon robot invincible to bombs, however a second bomb should work. Level 15 This level has the player destroy a wider variety of robots. Level 16 Here you have to create a bridge using Throw Bombs, hop above Spikes, and then get to the Red Teleporter while trying not to fall into the acid below. Level 17 In this level you must take advantage of the Digging Robots to tunnel your way throught the rock, while avoiding the Wheel Robots. Level 18 Here you must use throw bombs to tunnel your way through rock, while facing many Hovering Robots. Level 19 During this level the path is a vertical drop followed by using Cluster Bombs is a very confined space to defeat robots in your path as you go upwards to the Red Transporter. Level 20 In the final level you must strategetically avoid lasers while simultaneously defeating robots. Enemies *Wheel Robot' - This robot rolls back and fourth. *'Hovering Robot' - This robot will hover around. *'Three Legged Robot' - This robot have three legs, and walks around. It will frequently fire Acid from its head. *'Baby Octopus Robot' - This robot has three tentacles to move. When the player get's close to it, its big head will lift up and it will shoot Acid around. By dropping a bomb, the top of its head will come down, protecting the body. *'Cannon Robot' - This robot has a tread underneath it to move. It attack is shooting green balls. Some Cannon Robots will move while others will stay in one place. *'Digging Robots' - This robot clings to a metal ceiling until Toxic runs under it, then tunneling down through any rock underneath. Once it hits metal floors it explodes. Hazards *'Leaking Pipe' - These will drop Acid that will hurt the player. They can also be blown up if they are connected to stone underneath the player. *'Spikes'- If the Man in the Yellow Suit touches these he looses health. *'Acid Shooting Mine' - These are attached to the floor and shoot acid left and right. It is possible to destroy them. *'Acid' - This liquid will instantly kill the player if they touch it. If it is dropped from a pipe or shot by a robot, then it will only hurt the player. *'Lasers' - These hazards spin in circles. The laser beam and the actual hardware will hurt the player. Bombs *'Basic Bomb' - This will detonate in 5 seconds. It explodes in a blue blast. *'Mega Bomb' - This bomb is similar to the basic bomb, except it has a significantly larger blast range. The mega bomb has a purple-colored blast. *'Sticky Bomb' - This bomb can be planted in mid air. It can stick to Robots and has a green colored blast. *'Drill Bomb' - This bomb when planted, explodes downwards. It has a red colored blast. *'Throw Bomb' - This bomb does not have a time limit, it explodes on impact. It has a yellow coloured blast. *'Cluster Bomb''' - This bomb; when it detonates; shoots five explosions left and right and then one explosion back. It has an orangish-yellow colored blast. Differences from Toxic 2 Toxic 2, the sequel to Toxic, made slight modifications to how some things happened. * When robots are killed, they explode into a blue explosion and disappear, while in Toxic 2 the explode in a red explosion and break into pieces and fall of the screen. They probably exploded in a blue explosion and disappeared probably because the Engine Nitrome had was not capable of doing what the Sequel did. * Some levels in Toxic 1 mimic other levels in Toxic 2. For example, the level "Vertigo" in Toxic 2 mimics level 19 in Toxic 1, due to both of them starting with a drop, then climbing back up, and that they both involve climbing and falling. The level "Vertigo" in Toxic 2, was also similar to a Level on the 9th Frost Bite 2 level. * The Three Legged Robot and the Baby Octopus Robot are the only 2 robots in Toxic that don't appear in Toxic 2 Gallery Toxicmenu.png|The Titlescreen for Toxic Glitches *After beating the game, the gameplay music will continue to play when the player goes to the menu (instead of the menu music). *If a wall is thin enough, the player can walk through it. *Sometimes on level 14, the Cannon Robot cannot be destroyed. *Sometimes if the ground a Wheel Robot rolls on is destroyed, it will descend down as if a Platform was underneath it. Trivia * Toxic moved much slower than he did in his sequel. * This game was glitchy since it was made in the early days of Nitrome. Below are some glitches: ** If the stone in a wall is very thin, the player can jump through it. ** Sometimes, when the platform the Wheel Robot previously had was gone, it will roll down slowly in Mid Air as if it had a platform underneath it. ** On at least one level, there is a glitch that prevents the Cannon Robot to be destroyed. ** A Glitch that happens when you hear "Initializing transport" in the loading screen before the level has loaded results in Toxic not being able to move. However reloading the level fixes the problem. ** During the second vertical drop section of level 11, the fourth Power Cell conceals a glitched area that you can stand on. This platform retains the ability to be blown up. ** There is a glitch where the lasers can hurt you through the metal floors. * The game was very popular on MTV Arcade, as mentioned by Nitrome. * Lee Nicklen (Toxic's composer) made an extra track. # Extra Song #1 Category:MTV Arcade games Category:Main games Category:Games Category:Toxic Category:Platform games Category:MTV Arcade games Category:Main games Category:Games Category:Toxic Category:Platform games